<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Day of Fun by Be_Right_Back</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433289">Just Another Day of Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Right_Back/pseuds/Be_Right_Back'>Be_Right_Back</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), Domestic Fluff, Don't let Elnor have any, Fluff and Humor, Football, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon: Romulans get drunk on chocolate - like Vulcans, Humor, I Don't Even Know, La Sirena, Space Shenanigans, Space family, Title inspired by La La Land, Tribbles (Star Trek), just because</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Right_Back/pseuds/Be_Right_Back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Talvenhenki:<br/><em>Can I prompt you to write something about Raffi and Seven adopting Elnor and them being the disaster team we all need and deserve?</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elnor &amp; Raffi Musiker, Elnor &amp; Seven of Nine, Raffi Musiker &amp; Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Day of Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvenhenki/gifts">Talvenhenki</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah so this is gen, but I hope you'll like it Talvenhenki ;) I certainly had fun writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We need to train,” Seven declared one morning, dropping down to the empty spot next to Elnor and Raffi at the mess table.</p><p>Rios exchanged a single look with Soji and Agnes and fled, dumping his half eaten bacon and eggs into the reclaimer. The girls followed suit, looking alarmed.</p><p>“Train?” Elnor asked, munching on his cereals. “I do not understand. You and I train together several times a week, and Captain Rios often joins us. Are you speaking of something different?”</p><p>“We need to train at football,” Seven said darkly.</p><p>Raffi’s eyes widened, and she tried to flee the table too, only to have Seven snatch the hem of her shirt and force her to sit back down.</p><p>“Not so fast,” she snapped. “I need you on my team. I’ll never beat Rios without the person who knows him best.”</p><p>“Why would you wish to beat Captain Rios at football?” Elnor inquired, still eating his frosted flakes.</p><p>Seven took one look at them, ready to scold him for speaking with his mouth full, when she noticed dark chips floating in the bowl. Her eyes widened.</p><p>“Elnor! Is that chocolate?”</p><p>Raffi immediately snagged the offending bowl and threw it in the reclaimer along with its content, horrified. Elnor pouted.</p><p>X</p><p>“Remind me why we’re doing this,” Raffi sighed for the twentieth time as Seven kicked ball after ball into the holodeck’s goal, trying and failing to score any points.</p><p>Mr Hospitality smiled at her from where he was standing, catching Seven’s next throw without even looking.</p><p>“I told you, Miss Seven is upset about Captain Rios teaching Elnor and Soji to play without her knowledge.”</p><p>“And I told <em>you</em>,” Seven gritted out, “that’s not the reason.”</p><p>Elnor was watching from the sidelines, sitting cross legged and eyeing Seven innocently.</p><p>“You are not very convincing,” he candidly informed her. “And I do not believe you could beat Captain Rios at any ball game.”</p><p>That got Seven to kick the ball twice as hard, her Borg implants sending it flying. The Hospitality Hologram, who was programmed with Rios’ skills at the game, caught it effortlessly. Raffi sighed again.</p><p>“Seven, he’s not wrong.”</p><p>“Shut up, you’re playing next.”</p><p>X</p><p>Cris found the three of them exhausted and sweaty, sprawled on the holodeck floor with no energy or dignity left.</p><p>“Did you train all morning?” He asked incredulously, glancing at the scoreboard and the various holographic screens floating around displaying reviews of their performances. “You’re crazy.”</p><p>“Get lost, Cris,” Raffi muttered, draping an arm across her eyes to cover her shame. “These two forced me.”</p><p>“Seven insisted,” Elnor said sheepishly, staring at the ceiling. “I don’t like telling people no, and I knew you wouldn’t mind too much because Seven has no actual chance of ever beating you.”</p><p>“Wow, thanks,” Seven’s prone form grumbled, her face hidden behind a curtain of damp locks.</p><p>Cris shook his head, bewildered. As he stared at his holodeck, something in his expression shifted, and his beard did nothing to hide how badly he wanted to laugh.</p><p>“I’ll leave you to it then,” he coughed, and he left before his face could betray him more.</p><p>They all heard Soji and Agnes giggle as the door closed behind him.</p>
<hr/><p>“You need to wake up,” Raffi announced a week later, striding into Seven’s quarters with Elnor in tow.</p><p>She immediately ordered coffee from the replicator, prompting a disgruntled Seven to glare at her blearily.</p><p>“It’s 3am,” Seven said flatly.</p><p>“Correct,” Raffi acknowledged, forcing her to sit up and shoving a cup of coffee into her hands. “It’s very early, which means there might still be a chance to fix things.”</p><p>“I’ll bite,” Seven sighed. “What’s going on?” And she sipped the coffee, because she had a feeling she was going to need it.</p><p>“There are tribble-rabbits hybrids on this ship.”</p><p>Seven threw the empty coffee cup to the floor and bolted out of her quarters.</p><p>X</p><p>“What kind of starship doesn’t have jefferies tubes?” Seven griped as she crawled through the narrow ventilation shaft.</p><p>“A small ship?” Elnor quipped, earning himself a swat on the shin.</p><p>“People who smuggle tribble-rabbits on ships don’t get to be snippy,” she growled.</p><p>Raffi sighed through their earpieces.</p><p>“<em>Nothing in the transporter room, guys. Picard and Cris are still on the deck. It doesn’t look like they’ve heard you yet.” </em>She paused for a few seconds, and Elnor and Seven waited. <em>“I don’t get it though,” </em>Raffi said thoughtfully, and they could just picture the focused expression, the need to understand stuff<em>. “From what I’ve heard about tribbles, there should already be enough of them to smother us, let alone be seen. Why aren’t they reproducing?” </em></p><p>“Oh,” Elnor said cheerfully, “I know that! They’re neutered.”</p><p>There was a long, long, long moment of silence.</p><p>“<em>What?!” </em>Raffi choked out, sounding close to having a stroke.</p><p>Seven closed her eyes and breathed in and out.</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” Elnor asked, puzzled.</p>
<hr/><p>“We need a cat,” Elnor said quietly one day, sitting on the floor of the bridge with a sleeping Soji’s head pillowed on his lap.</p><p>Rios didn’t even spare him a glance.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“We need a cat,” Elnor repeated, still whispering. “It would be good. Soji likes cats. I like cats. Raffi likes cats. Agnes likes cats. Seven likes cats. Emil likes cats. Enoch likes cats. Ian likes—”</p><p>“I get it, I get it!” Rios interrupted vehemently – but not too loudly. “But it’s my ship, my rules, and we’re not getting a cat.”</p><p>Seated in front of the ops console with a mug of tea and one of Rios’ books, Picard chuckled soundlessly and exchanged fond looks with Agnes. She was smiling too.</p><p>“<em>You </em>like cats!” Elnor protested, his hushed voice suddenly higher-pitched.</p><p>“I most certainly do not,” Cris spluttered.</p><p>Seven’s arrival cut short the rant he’d planned on delivering.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“Seven!” Elnor’s murmured exclamation turned Cris’ blood to ice. “Seven,” the kid repeated, “we need a cat.”</p><p>“Do we now?” She asked. “Then we should get one.”</p><p>Cris slumped in his chair, defeated. When Raffi arrived not ten minutes later with the address of the nearest space station with an animal shelter, he could only groan and hide his face in his hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do they get a cat? Do they? DO THEY??? (Who are we kidding, of course they do. Mr Hospitality hates it, Emil, Ian and Enoch LOVE it, Emmet doesn't really care, and the crew is just going insane over its tiny paws and claws and cute whiskers.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>